Scooby-doo and the Love Hina Mystery
by ScoobyDooTheAnime
Summary: A ghost is haunting the Hinata inn. Will the world's best detective team be able to crack the case? And more importantly, survive the hectic tenants? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Scooby-doo and the Love Hina mystery

Hi everyone I am new to writing fanfictions so constructive criticism is appreciated. And I know I suck at grammar. Rated T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters; they belong to Ken Akamatsu. Nor do I own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters; they belong to Warner Brothers. I am not doing this for profit so please do not sue me.

Notes: *** means a new setting.

For scooby's tendency to speak in R's I've minimized it to try and lessen confusion. Sorry if you still struggle to read it.

I am ignoring the language difference for simplicity sake.

I was too lazy to do honorifics so sorry about that.

Naru was sleeping soundly in her bed when she woke with a start. Her burly just woken up eyes scan the room to see what had woken her. Her room seemed normal enough. Naru had just decided that it was just the wind when she heard something fall.

Whipping around she saw her diary and a couple of other books were on the ground. I bet it's that perverted idiot trying to sneak a peek at my diary again she thought as she stood up ready to deliver her super Naru punch.

But that is when she saw it in all of its spooky horrors. "GHOST" she screamed as she fled from it. But in the process managed to fall down the hole connecting her and Keitaro's room.

Keitaro who had been woken by Naru's screen was shocked to be grabbed by a frightened Naru. "G-g-ghost" Naru stammered. "Eh?" Keitaro questioned.

Then Naru realized who she was clinging to. "Get out of here you pervert" Naru screamed as she administered her Naru punch. "Ahharg" screamed Keitaro as he blasted off.

The door slams open as Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu rush in. "What's wrong Naru," Motoko asked. "I'm pretty sure I heard her say a ghost" Shinobu whispered.

"I, I" stuttered Naru. "Come on, tell y'all what's the matter hon." Kitsune soothed. "I saw a ghost in my room," Naru explained. "Are ya sure yall didn't sneak down to see Keitaro?" Kitsune teased. "Don't say weird things" Naru shouted at Kitsune.

*in Narus room*

We see Narus bed a mess, cover missing from the hole down to Keitaro's room, and several books scattered on the floor, but no ghost.

"Well, where's the ghost Naru?" inquired Motoko. "It was here a minute ago" Naru stated. "Are ya sure that you just didn't sneak down to see Keitaro?" teased Kitsune. "Stop that Kitsune, there was a ghost". Naru screamed. "And tomorrow I'm going to call the best ghost hunters in the world to catch it."

The door bangs open to reveal Su dressed as a Ghostbuster. "I gotcha you ghost," Su shouts. As she proceeds to turn on a replica proton pack. Sweat drops from everyone. As it proceeds to explode.

We see the Scooby gang driving along in the mystery machine. It is the next day.

"Wow, that was sure an urgent call this morning. I wonder what a ghost would be doing haunting a hotel." Remarks Fred.

"Like who cares man, I bet the place will be stocked full of good food". Shaggy exclaims. "Reah, good food." Scooby agreed. "Don't you too ever stop thinking of food?" Velma asked. "Like sure, sometimes we think of eating". Shaggy replied.

"Well, I'm looking forward to Hina Hotspring." Stated Daphne. "But daphne we'll be busy solving a mystery". Fred exclaimed. "Well, there could be some important clues in the hot spring." Replied Daphne.

"Were here". Fred stated as the van pulled to a halt in front of the stair to the Inn. "Like zoinks, I've seen skyscrapers with fewer stairs than this place". Shaggy exclaimed.

*once inside the inn*

"Like wow, this place is huge". Shaggy exclaimed.

"Hello, anyone here? We got a call about a ghost problem". Fred called.

"Hello," Naru replies as she, Shinobu, and Motoko come down the steps. "Aww what a cute dog" Naru and Shinobu start hugging scooby. "Rog? Where?" Scooby askes.

"Whaa"? Naru and Shinobu gasp recoiling away. "It talks"?

"It must be a demon dog". Motoko exclaims. "I will gladly destroy it". Motoko says drawing her blade.

As scooby dives out of the way of Motoko's blast, Keitaro enters the room. "What's going on here? Arrgh" Keitaro screams as he goes flying. "Like please don't hurt Scooby he's not a demon just our dog". Begs Shaggy. "How can you be sure it's not a danger"? Motoko questioned. "How can you be sure he isn't actually a demon in disguise like in some poorly written fanfiction crossover?"

"Please we've had Scooby for years, I can guarantee he isn't a danger to anything but food". Retorted Velma. "Very well" Motoko replied. "But I will keep an eye on him". She said as she left.

"Uhh, will that guy who you hit be okay?" Daphne asked Naru. "Yes, he will be fine" Naru replied. "Now, you are the Mystery solvers, right?"

"So that's what happened" Naru concluded telling the Mystery gang of her run-in with the ghost. "Jinkies, that sounds like a mystery all right". Velma exclaimed. "Is there any way we could investigate your room?"

"Sure" Naru replied. "But I should give you some warnings this is technically an all-girls dorm so be careful around the bathrooms, hot springs, and" she turned to address Velma and Daphne directly "that pervert that manages our dorms".

"Hey, that's not fair" cried Keitaro who had just got back from his flight (joke intentional).

"And furthermore, you should know there are several other residents that live here, so be aware of them" Naru finished.

"Like, do you have a kitchen here," Shaggy asked. "Sure it's over there, help your…" Naru didn't get to finish Shaggy and Scooby were gone.

"Are they always like that?" Naru asked. "No, sometimes they are **really** hungry". Daphne joked.

"Anyway let me show you to my room" Naru finished. As she, Keitaro, Fred, Velma, and Daphne proceed up the stairs.

Meanwhile Scooby and Shaggy had found the kitchen. "Like man, oh man. This kitchen is huge" Shaggy commented. "Shall we cook something, old pal?" "Reah" Scooby replied.

As they started cooking they had no idea they were being watched. "Like pass me the tomatoes would ya Scoob," Shaggy asks as he looks in the drawer for a cutting knife. "Rokay" Scooby replied as he reached for the tomatoes out of his ingredients only to find them gone. "Ruh? Where did they go?" Scooby asked. Looking around.

"Raggy, do you have the tomatoes?" Scooby asks as he pats Shaggy down to try to find them and even lifts Shaggy off the ground to check under him. "Like, of course, I don't Scoob. I just asked you for them" Shaggy replied. "What happen Scoob? Did you eat them all?"

"Rnot me" Scooby replied. "Likes it's fine if you did Scoob I'll just use a different vegetable," Shaggy told Scooby.

"Rut I didn't," Scooby said in confusion. As he turned back to the Curry he was making only to find it gone.

"Raggy, how could you". Scooby accused "Like, huh?" Shaggy said, turning his back on the rice bowl he was making.

"Rou ate my curry" Scooby continued. "Like, what?" Shaggy responded. "Like I didn't eat your curry Scoob. You must have eaten it and forgotten" Shaggy replied as he turned to find his rice bowl empty.

"Like, Scooby you're eating is out of control" Shaggy complained. "Rit wasn't me," Scooby replied innocently. "Then like who was it?" Shaggy countered. "Yo" Su greeted as she landed on Scooby's back with curry and rice on her face.

"Thanks for the yummy foods" Su greeted. "Zoinks" Shaggy shouts in response to the sudden appearance of this girl.

"Are you here to play doggy?" Su asked as she patted Scooby on the head.

"Like she must be one of the tenants" Shaggy exclaimed. "Rand, she ate all our food". Scooby complained.

"Ohh, you want more food?" asked Su. "I have yummy bananas in my room. If you want some." Su exclaimed as she hopped off Scooby onto the ground. "Like zoinks, lead the way" Shaggy replied eagerly. As they set off to Su's room.

Meanwhile in Naru's room

"So this is where you saw the ghost," Velma asked as she examined the ground. "Yup," Naru replied.

"And downstairs in my room is where…" Keitaro started. "Don't tell them that" Naru rage hitting him to the ground.

"You really shouldn't do that he could get seriously hurt". Fred said Worriedly. "Trust me he's fine" Naru waved off his concern.

"Ooo" came a voice. Kitsune entered the room. "Where did ya find the hunk of a man?" Kitsune asked as she scanned Fred with a sly grin. "Ya looking for a replacement for old string bean Keitaro?" She teased Naru secretly.

"Kitsune!" Naru shouted. "It's not like that, he's part of the mystery group here to catch the ghost." "Oh, that means he's free hmm?" Kitsune inquired secretly. "Kitsune" Naru shouted.

Sweat Drops for everyone else as they watch this.

"So" Velma interrupted "is there anything missing from your room?" "Only my diary" Naru replied

"Odd what would a ghost want with a diary?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know" Fred responded "But I think we should…" Fred never got to finish the sentence as a scream split the air. "Zoinkies"

"That sounded like Shaggy and Scooby" Daphne gasped in concern. "Lets go" Fred shouted as he started to run to the source of the noise.

Earlier in Su room

"Like man, oh man. Those were some good bananas" Shaggy declared. "Reah" Scooby agreed. "But like, this is sure one weird room. I sure hope it's safe here" Shaggy contiunted.

"Ooh you're worried about safety" Su asked. "Well I have security tech" Su exclaimed, as she pulls away some leave to reveal her stash of machines.

"Like wow I've never seen such a groovy group of machines before" Shaggy commented. "Reah" Scooby agreed.

"Rhat does this do?" asked Scooby as he checks out one of the machines. "It's a device that makes ink and lead proof paper," Su explained, excited that someone was interested in her devices.

"Like what about stuff? Shaggy askes. "My laugh track machine" Su repiled.

"Rhow about these shoes?" Scooby inquired. "Hover shoes" Su exclaimed excitedly.

"Like, how about this statute?" Shaggy asked, indicating the odd thing in the corner. "Oh that's not a statue that's just some ghost," Su said smiling.

"Like what," Shaggy questioned. As he slowly turned back to it. Hahahaha the ghost cackled as it surged forward.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy Screamed, he ran in terror with Scooby carrying Su following close behind him.

"I heard it comes from this way". Fred exclaimed as he and the others raced down the hall.

"Ahhhh- Bam" as Scooby and Shaggy run right into the others.

"Ow" Keitaro complains, as he realizes he is touching something soft. Uh-oh he thought as he opened his eyes to see he had landed hands first on Velma's breasts.

"Ahh" he recoiled away. As he heard Naru shout "you pervert". But when no blow came he opened his eyes to see Fred on the ground, a victim of Narus' punch.

"Hmm, getting chummy already, are we?" Kitsune teased.

"What's wrong guys, did you see the ghost?" Daphne asked. "Like who do you think we're running from, this little girl?" Shaggy asks as he gestures to Su.

"Hooo" the ghost moans as it turns the corner and comes into view. "Ahh" everyone screams as they start running.

A classic Scooby doo door chase scene starts. With gags including: A Scrappy doo cameo, Keitaro tripping as he runs landing on top of Naru then proceeding to get chased by her instead, Fred carrying Kitsune away from the ghost as she flashes a quick thumbs up and grin, Shaggy and Scooby run into a room then run out of the room while being chased by a half-dressed Motoko screaming "perverts", Su riding some crazy rocket invention as **she** chases the ghost, Shaggy and Scooby rowing a canoe across the ground as the ghost follows them, and ends with Shaggy, Daphne, and Naru running in on a naked Shinobu in the hot springs.

Who of course proceeds to scream in embarrassment, followed by Naru hitting Shaggy away screaming "Pervert".

Well Daphne has a thought-bubble of "how could any real person possibly survive that?"

Everyone regroups in the living room only to find that Kitsune, Kietaro, Fred, Velma, Scooby, and Su are missing!

I am going to stop there and wait for some feedback before I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back with chapter 2 please enjoy and give me feedback

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters; they belong to Ken Akamatsu. Nor do I own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters; they belong to Warner Brothers. I am not doing this for profit so please do not sue me. I can't afford it.

Notes: **** means a new setting.

I cut out scooby's tendency to talk in r's for simplicity's sake. You can just imagine it back in if you want.

I am ignoring the language difference for simplicity's sake.

I was too lazy to do honorifics so sorry about that.

01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100

Last time we left off with Kitsune, Keitaro, Fred, Velma, Scooby, and Su were missing, let's see where it goes….

"Jinkies where are we?" Velma asked. "Well, it seems the ghost chased us into the depth of the Hinata apartment's unused rooms," Keitaro replied. As they, Kitsune and Fred creped down the hall.

"I can't believe the ghost chased us all down here" Vemla complained." Well, at least we finally got away" Fred responded.

As the group continued to explore the hall Kitsune slowed to talk to Keitaro. "Yall seem pretty preoccupied hon". "What" responded in shock a little too loudly, getting him shushed by Fred and Velma.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kietro whispered fiercely at Kitsune. "Oh, yall don't know what I'm talking 'bout? "Maybe you should ask that cutie with glasses that you were playing with earlier"

Keitaro turned red. "I fell on her on accident" he raged quietly.

"Guys" Fred interrupted "we've reached a split in the hall. Do either of you two know they way out?" He asked Kitsune and Keitaro.

"Sorry sugar we're never down here," Kitsune replied. "Maybe we should split up and search for clues on what way is out," Kitsune stated. Interrupting what Fred was about to respond.

Velma and Fred starred at Kitsune for a good 30 seconds in surprise. Before Fred cleared his throat and said "Good plan"

"Well hon, lets me and you go this way" Kitsune exclaimed as she grabbed Fred by the arm and pulled him down the right path. "We have lots to talk about, well we look" Kitsune continued as she threw Keitaro a sly grin and thumbs up.

"I guess it's me and you" Velma commented. "Let's go"

*meanwhile the main group upstairs*

"How are going to find them" Daphne wondered aloud? "We should split up into 2 groups one to search where we last saw the ghost and one to investigate where the ghost came from" Naru reasoned.

"Indeed" Motoko agreed. "you miscreant male" Motoko held her sword towards shaggy "you will take me and Naru to where you found the ghost"

"Like what?" shaggy questioned "don't you watch cartoons? When you split up you become, like easy pickings"

"If I can give you a good reason to do it would you," Naru asked. "Like maybe" shaggy responded. Naru gestures to Motoko who is polishing her sword well giving shaggy the evil eye.

"Those are some good reasons" Shaggy stuttered.

"Shinobu, you and Daphne" go and check where we last saw the ghost Naru instructed as she, Shaggy and Motoko climbed the stairs.

"o-okay" Shinobu stammered

**in the hall**

"Well, this is where the ghost last was," Daphne remarked. "Yeah" Shinobu replied in a distracted tone.

Daphne stops and turns to Shinobu and kneels down to look her in the eyes "hey, what wrong?"

"N-Nothing" Shinobu replied hurriedly.

"Hey, I can recognize an aching heart when I see one" Daphne said seriously.

Shinobu sighed "I'm worried about Keitaro" she confessed.

"He's your landlord right?" Daphne inquired.

"Yes," Shinobu responded "I'm worried if he is okay or if the ghost got him"

"You care deeply about him don't you," Daphne asked.

"Y-yes" Shinobu stuttered, her eyes retreating to hide behind her hair.

"Hey, don't be shy about your feelings. even though he's older than you he wouldn't recognize you care unless you comfort him. I had a crush on Fred for years but didn't tell him and he almost slipped away from me. But when I finally told him, things improved and we got closer"

"What I'm getting at is don't hide your feelings or you might miss-" Daphne got interrupted mid-sentence by a large bang.

"What was that," Shinobu asked in surprise. "I don't know, let's follow the sound," Daphne exclaimed.

At the end of the hall, the saw smoke drifting out of the cracks around a door. And a moaning coming from behind the door. "Rruhhh" it groaned.

It's the ghost Shinobu squeaked in alarm.

"No, I don't think it is. It sounds too hungry" Daphne said as she approached the door.

She threw open the door to find Scooby laying on the ground smoke drifting off him and an ash-covered Su smiling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I thought my super doggy battle armor would be able to break the door down" "Rrughh" Scooby groaned.

"Su, Why would you need to break the door," Shinobu asked. "The ghost chased us here, then locked us in," Su exclaimed. "No matter how hard we pulled it wouldn't open"

"That's because it opens outward" Daphne replied.

"Oh, whoopsie" Su exclaimed grinning.

Sweat drops from Daphne and Shinobu.

**Meanwhile at Su's room**

"Like this is where we found the ghost," Shaggy explained. "Well, know that you know I'll wait in like the kitchen"

"Not so fast you miscreant male, if we let you alone in this place there's no telling what perverted things we will find you at" Motoko Stated.

Like, man what wrong with you people you act like you're in some sort of harem book series. The only place you find me is at the bottom of a bowl of chile"

"No excuses" Naru shouted as she hit Shaggy into Su's room.

"Well, this is where the ghost was among these groovy inventions. But, it wasn't so, like, messy in here when we left" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Hmm, it looks like Su's inventions were ransacked" Motoko pondered.

"But what would a ghost want with Su's inventions?" Naru wondered.

"Like, don't worry this thing looks like it still works," Shaggy said, pulling out a weird vacuum-like thing.

It proceeds to suck the clothes off Naru and Motoko. "Like, zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed as Motoko and Naru proceeded to hit Shaggy into the atmosphere.

A bowl of chili my foot you pervert! Naru shouts.

**back down in the depth of the inn**

"So, Kitsune do you have any ideas who this ghost might be?" Fred asked

"Not a clue sugar. But now that we're alone why don't we stop and for a quick rest and drink" Kitsune stopped to sit down on a bench, pulling out a small emergency drink she kept hidden in her…. Well I'll let you guess where she keeps it because I sure don't know.

"Come on you don't really mean that. I can tell you are as excited to catch this ghost in a net as I am" Fred exclaimed

Wow, this man is dense, but he also is ripped, Kitsune thought as she took a swig of her emergency alcohol.

Kitsune suddenly felt like she was tipping backward. Woah when did I become so weak to drinking she thought, just before realizing her bench was rotating backward into a trap door.

"I can tell this because I am very observant, nothing gets past me" Fred finished

"Save my boozes- Clang" Fred whipped around at the sound of Kitsune's call for help to see he was now alone.

Oh no Fred thought. Then he heard a door open and he turned around to see that Daphne, Shinobu, Su, and Scooby had found him.

"Thank goodness you're alright Fred" Daphne sighed "Do you know where Velma and the other tenants are"

I can take you to Velma and the landlord guy. But my trap sense has failed me, I lost Kitsune. Why? Fred yelled.

Sweat Drops from everyone else.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm really sorry I fell on you" Keitaro apologized.

"Really it's fine accidents happen," Velma reassured him. Shaggy and Scooby run and fall all the time and with our big group, I am surprised they don't land on top of me more.

I'm sure any rational girl could realize an accident they're common in bigger groups. No reason to beat yourself up by it.

I'm not the one who beats me up, Keitaro thought sadly.

"After you," Velma said as she held open a door.

Wow, she is really nice, the only other person this nice to me is Shinobu. Too bad Shinobu doesn't like me that way though. Keitaro thought

"Jinkies" Velma exclaimed, jolting Keitaro out of his thoughts.

In the room, they had entered an odd-looking machine, some clothes, and a book.

"What is that?" Keitaro asked. I'm not sure I would have to cross-check it with my notes" Velma replied.

"You will not get the chances" a voice behind the declared. Keitaro and Velma turned to see the ghost hovering behind them.

"He can fly?" Keitaro asked.

"Never mind that, run" Velma Exclaimed.

They took off running the ghost in pursuit.

**back to Fred and his group**

"Look there they are" Scooby exclaimed

"And the ghost is after them," Daphne gasped.

"Quick in here" Fred shouted as he opened a door and they all jumped in.

Okay, I have a plan to catch the ghost. Su you and Scooby act as bait…..

As Velma and Keitaro ran down the hall they saw something surprising: a dog and a girl playing checkers. As they ran past they realized it was Scooby playing Su.

The ghost stopped hovering over the chess player.

"I'm so glad that we are safe, not a care in the world" Su exclaimed, grinning widely as she recited her line.

"Me too" Scooby agreed

"Rawagh" the ghost roared at them. "Oh hiya," Su replied. "Do you want to play? I have to warn you doggy here has beat me several times. I bet you couldn't beat him!"

The ghost gets a grin as it sits down to play Scooby at checkers.

The ghost places his first move with lots of confidence, but after a few moves, scooby has gotten several pieces and one of his to the other side. "King me," Scooby says.

The ghost grumbles as it goes to do so. Then pause having a moment of realization.

The ghost flips the table overs and yells "Rawargh".

"What a sore loser" Su exclaims as they take off running

**meanwhile**

"So here, the plan" Fred explains to Velma and Keitaro. "Su and Scooby will lead the ghost here when the ghost gets on the target spot we will give you two the single to release on the net. Because you can't see it from here"

Okay, places everyone.

"Ahhh'' Scooby screamed as he ran from the ghost. "Whee" Su yelled as she rode on Scooby's back. They ran past Fred, Daphne, Shinobu.

"Oh no, it's the ghost" Fred exclaimed, well he thought just a bit closer.

"Arrgh" he heard a scream and the sound of crashing and more screams.

The net started to fall. No, it's too soon. Fred thought in alarm.

**a couple of seconds earlier**

"Today is not a good day" is what Shaggy was thinking as he fell back to earth from his punch into space.

Like, all I want to do is have a calm and relaxing day where Scooby and I get to eat our 24 square meals a day in peace. But like instead, we are chasing a ghost to help some people who are easily scarier than any monster we've caught.

Crash. through the ceiling, Shaggy fell screaming as he did so, "Arrgh".

Landing on top of Velma and Keitaro. Ooff the exclaimed as they lost the rope for the net and got thrown away.

The net fell on Fred, Daphne, Shinobu, Su, and Scooby.

"Ahh" were trapped, Shinobu screamed.

Ahahaha the ghost clacked as it floated away with something. Over its shoulder.

"I can't see anything without my glasses Velma complained" as she felt around on the ground.

"Here we go" she exclaimed, picking something up off the ground.

"Velma what happened?" Fred asked as he and the rest of the group showed up.

Something hit me and Keitaro from behind and knocked my glasses off but I found them.

Aren't those your glasses Daphne gestured to the unconscious Shaggy who somehow had Velma's glasses on.

"Jinkies, these must be Keitaro's" Velma exclaimed, swapping Keitaro's for her's.

"Where is Keitaro?" Velma asked.

"The ghost got him," Fred explained.

"And he doesn't even have his glasses," Shinobu said worriedly.

"The only thing to do is reconvene upstairs" Fred decided.

**In the main room upstairs**

"Keitaro was kidnapped and Kitsunes missing?!" Motoko shouted in surprise.

"I suspect this is the fault of that demon dog," Motoko said angrily.

"No, it's not" Daphne soothed. "By the way where's Naru?" She asked.

"She stopped by her room to get something," Motoko explained.

"Ahhhh" Narus screamed pericerd the air.

"Hurry it could be the ghost" Velma exclaimed as they all ran to the source of the noise.

01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000

Well I am stopping there. Please give me feedback so I can improve the story.


End file.
